Elsa's Icy Nightmare
This is the sequel for Chase's Nightmare of Swift Attacks. The Other Movie: Chase's Nightmare of Swift Attacks Side Stories: Pups Get a New Member and Double Pups, Double Date Series List: Icy Adventures Story Chapter 1 It had been a few days since the pups' disappearance and the rest of the PAW Patrol, who were free of the mirror's curse, began to get worried. "There's only two dogs who can help us with this," Ryder said, contacting the two dogs he mentioned. Chase, Elsa and Anna's parents, Chief and Brooke, were on the lookout for their son and daughters. Little did they know that someone saw Elsa save her and her friends' lives. She looked similar to Brooke, except blue and white with two designs under her eyes. She saw the whole entire thing Elsa did to save her and her teammates' lives. She trotted over to them, still crystalized in the crystal. With a mighty swing of her large paw, the crystal began to shake and crack, echoing the two siblings last words. "Elsa, STOP!" "I-I-I can't!" Then... "Get close to me...NOW!!!" And the crystal broke, revealing the pups. They were all shivering, except for Elsa, of course, and the dog's eyes followed down to Chase. She lay down on her front legs and peered at his belly. She pushed her paw into his soft fur, and a small blast came out from under the Police pup's back. Then, she gingerly picked them all up by the scruff of their necks, one by one of course, and put them on a sleigh. Then, while pulling the sled, she and the pups headed for town. Elsa's eyes slowly began to flutter open. Giving out a soft whine, the black and white German Shepard weakly raised her head. The first thing she saw with her blurred vision was that dog. "Who....are you exactly..?" Elsa whispered loudly. "Ingrid...your aunt," the dog replied, looking back at the Search and Rescue pup. Seeing the dog's icy gleam in her eyes, Elsa's fur rose along her back. That stare......I've known I've seen it from somewhere... E''lsa thought. ''But where..? Ingried stayed away from people as she made it back to the Lookout, the missing pups in tow. She dropped them off at the back of the Lookout, and then disappeared in a puff of white snowy steam. By that time, almost all the pups were awake. "Chase?" Elsa whispered softly in the Police pup's ear, "wake up. Wake up!" The brown and yellow pup's eyes fluttered open. "Elsa..?" "We're...home, Chase," Elsa said, as Chase nuzzled her. "Is Ryder...?" Chase asked. "I dunno," Elsa replied, brushing up against Chase affectionately, "it seems like we're at the back of the Lookout, so we'll have to go around to the front." The pups slowly began their way around the building, until Chase stopped and began whining and pawing at his ears. "Dude," Cliffjumper said. "Whassup?" "C-can't you hear that?" Chase asked. "Uh..no...what?" Anna asked, cocking her head. "This...howling...it's high-pitch howling and...oooargh!!! It hurts my ears!" Elsa looked around and strained her ears. "Nothing. Chase, it must be a side-effect from those stupid freaking Missiles." "Maybe you're right..." Chase said, looking behind him. "Hey! Wait up!" (Badge scene change: PAW Patrol badge) The pups went around the Lookout and met up with Chief and Brooke, who were very happy that their pups were alive. "We thought you died!" Brooke cried, licking their pups. "Aw, Mom!" Anna cried as she snuggled closer, "Elsa used her powers to protect us!" "Well," Chief said, looking over at Elsa, "seems to me that your powers are growing stronger." Elsa shrugged. "They're very helpful on missions! I use them a lot." "Doesn't anyone else know about your secret?" Brooke asked, a bit of concern in her voice. "Just the PAW Patrol!" Anna barked proudly. "Well, that's at least good," Brooke said, looking over at Chief. "We have to head back to the police station soon," Chief explained, "some dangerous dog is lurking Adventure Bay, so I hope you guys'll be safe here." "Don't worry, Dad," Chase reassured, "we will. Right, Elsa?" "Right!" Elsa said, wagging her tail. He, Anna and Elsa did the Big Hero 6 fist bump, which caused a laugh throughout the remaining members. "It's great to see you pups again!" Ryder said, embracing the pups in a hug, "Smoky had to take over for both you Chase, Elsa and Anna!" "Phsaw!" Smoky scoffed, "it wasn't hard!" Icee giggled. "What? It wasn't!" "Yuh-huh...suuuuurrreee it wasn't....." Andrew whispered to Med. The mix breed nodded. A large howl rang out, which caused Chase to squirm out of Ryder's hug and started shaking his head back and forth. "You ok?" Ryder asked. "He's been doing this since we got back," Elsa explained as Chase began to rub his head on the soft, yet itchy, grass. "That's weird..." Ryder said, "maybe he's just tired." "Maybe...." Elsa said, looking over at Chase who was now rubbing his head. (Badge scene change: PAW Patrol '' badge) It was a few days later since the incident. Ingrid was still watching the pups, but they didn't know that. It was as if she was invisible. Chief was helping out with the mysterious dog case, while Brooke stayed with the PAW Patrol for a bit, and the PAW Patrol was doing what they would normally do; rescue people. Today, almost all the pups were on duty. The only ones that weren't were Elsa, Chase, Anna and Cliffjumper. Ingrid stepped out from the shadows. "Pups," the dog called, "may I please speak to you?" "Uuuuuhhhh sure..?" Chase said, stepping closer to the dog. The others did the same. "What is it?" Anna asked, hiding behind Elsa, her head peeping out from behind her. "I was just going to tell you that there's this dog called the Alpha is roaming Adventure Bay, so be careful," Ingrid explained. "Okay..." Elsa said, awkwardly stepping back. Something hit her, "wait, my dad's looking for that dog! He said that there was a dangerous dog around in Adventure Bay. How'd you get wing of this?" "I know a few dogs that thought they saw her," Ingrid sighed. "Why did you need to let us know?" Cliffjumper asked. "Because," Ingrid said, walking off, "three of you can't be controlled by her." With that, she stalked off, leaving the befuddled pups behind. "The Alpha?" Cliffjumper asked, turning to the other two, "what did she mean?" "I dunno," Chase said, scratching his ear. "She's nuts," Anna said, causing a laugh attack to errupt between them all. Elsa suddenly noticed someone lurking in the shadows. "Anna, get into those bushes, now!" Elsa said, urgently shooing her sister into the bushes. "Well, well, well," Swift sneered, "I thought you were gone for good." He said this directly to Elsa. "Please, Swift, just....let us be!" Chase said, folding his ears back, "I didn't fully recover!" "Of course you didn't," Swift retorted. He looked at Elsa, "before I pounce on him, why don't you just come over and fight me, ''señorita?" Elsa folded her ears back, and stood in front of Chase. Swift began to walk off. "Chicken..." Suddenly, Elsa saw red. "No one," Elsa growled, "calls me chicken!" With that, she rammed her head into Swift's side, slightly pushing the dog back. "You gonna fight me?" Swift taunted, "huh, Chicken?" Being called Chicken a second time, caused Elsa to ram her head into Swift, even harder than she had ever done before. And that made Swift stop taunting her and walk off. Anna came out from the bushes and sidled up next to Elsa. "Who was that?" "Just a bully," Elsa said, nuzzling her sister, "just a bully..." "Wow," Cliffjumper breathed, "I didn't know you could do that!" "I see red when anyone calls me Chicken," Elsa said, shrugging. "Seems like you don't take it as a compliment!" Chase laughed. "I don't," Elsa giggled. (Badge scene change: Anna's badge) The pups decided to head back to the Lookout to watch Scooby Doo! Stage Fright. They were only ten minutes into the movie when Fletcher ran into the Lobby, all out of breath. '' "Fletcher?" Chase cocked his head, "what are you doing here?" "It's *huff huff* this dog. He seemed like he was *huff huff* hypnotized!" Fletcher panted. Elsa raised an eyebrow. She couldn't tell if Fletcher was pranking them, but the urgency in his voice made her jump to her to her feet. "Where is he?" Elsa demanded. "I'll show you!" The mix breed panted, running off, with Elsa, Chase and Anna running behind him. **** They didn't go that far until a large Dalmatian jumped them! Fletcher kept running back and forth, trying to protect his three siblings and dodge the dog's teeth. Suddenly, Marshall ran up. "D-''Dad?!" The dumbfounded pup cried. Upon hearing that, the Dalmatian snapped out of his trance and looked down at Marshall. "Son!" The Dalmatian cried, embracing Marshall in a hug. "He's your dad?" Fletcher exclaimed, surprised. The dog shrugged. "Name's Dipstick. Me and my wife, Alice, live at the fire station as fire dogs." "Cool!" Elsa and Chase breathed. "Yeah cool!" Anna echoed. "These your friends, Marshall?" Dipstick asked, looking at the four siblings. Marshall nodded and hugged his dad again. "I better go back to the station," Dipstick said, nuzzling Marshall, "Alice'll be worried." "You don't remember anything about meeting us here?" Elsa asked, cocking her head. "Well...no really," Dipstick look embarrassed, "all I remember was coming down here to get some groceries from Mr. Porter's, then this dog jumped in front of me and I head this awful howl and everything went greenish. I dunno what happened, but I guess I was under a spell." "More like hyptnotation to me," Chase muttered. "Well," Dipstick said, beginning to walk off, "I'll see you pups around!" "Bye, Dad!" Marshall howled. "Bye!" The four siblings echoed. "This dog seems suspicious..." Anna said. "N-no kidding....." Fletcher said, nuzzling Anna affectionately, as they began to walk back to the Lookout. (Badge scene change: PAW Patrol badge) A few hours later, allall the pups were snuggled up on beanbags, watching Big Hero 6. Elsa's ears pricked up as she heard a strange noise. Flavannah sidled up next to her. "What is it, Ell?" "I dunno," Elsa replied, "I'm gonna go outside and check it out, though." "Want us to pause the movie?" Chase asked, watching Elsa walk off. Elsa shook her head "no". "I can watch it again another day." Chase shrugged and continued to watch the movie. (Badge scene change: Elsa's badge, but frozen) Elsa continued walking until something brushed past her. "Who's there?!" Elsa asked, starting to get a bit scared, "I've got Ice powers and I'm not afraid to use-" But the poor dog was cut off. A blue light shimmered from inside her mouth and her eyes turned blue as well. The blue light flew upward and into an urn. With a loud yelp, Elsa fell to the ground. Unconscious. W.I.P Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Action Category:Magic Category:Stories Focusing on Elsa Category:Stories Focusing on Anna